mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Town
Town is one of the three alignments; Town, Mafia, and Third-party The Town alignment is often the largest faction, and by default has no information. It constitutes the uninformed majority in games of mafia. The town wins by killing off all members of opposing factions that prevent the game from ending, most often the mafia. No factional abilities are given to the town to achieve this, only the Lynch, which they typically control. Mechanics Abilities All town members have the ability to speak and vote during the day. Win Condition At least one town member is alive and all roles that prevent the game from ending are dead. All mafia members prevent the game from ending. The town's vanilla role is the Villager, who has only their voice and their vote. The town's factional color is blue. Gameplay The win condition and overall goal of town members is to find and kill all the members of opposing factions before they are outnumbered. The main faction opposing town is usually the mafia. However, the town do not know who among the player list is mafia. As such, town's gameplay comes down to finding traits that apply to mafia members among themselves, and lynching whoever seems to most match those qualities. Town has no information to start with, so they must use their voices and votes to generate information and identify mafia members. Town's most powerful tool in most games is the Lynch. As town have the majority of players, they control the lynch, and can use it to kill the most suspicious players.The Lynch is often town's only means of killing off opposing factions, so most of the gameplay will be discussion of who the lynch should be directed towards and why. Setup Design Town members are almost always the majority of roles in a setup. This is because they easily fulfill the role of being the uninformed majority, trying to find the informed minority among themselves. Any games with non-town majorities tend to have to be very carefully designed, to avoid upsetting gameplay. Mechanically, town is the majority because the main opposing faction, the mafia, win upon having majority. The town has to have a large amount of players compared to the mafia, dependent on how strong town's roles are. Every time the town lynches incorrectly, the mafia come closer to completing their win condition. As such, setups needs to be balanced to have an amount of mislynches allotted to town that is fair for both sides. Roles There are many roles available to add to a setup to change the way town members play and help or hurt their chances of finding the mafia members. A town role will often play differently to make best use of their role's ability, such as a Doctor wanting to appear less appealing as a kill option for the mafia. The majority of roles in the game are town-sided. Town roles that know they are power roles are unique in that they can openly claim what role they are, to get suspicion off of them. A player who is claiming a town-aligned role and has not been counterclaimed is often confirmed as town. As such, including too many town power roles in a setup can seriously change the balance in town's favor Trivia Games where town is instead the informed group can occur with the President role in play. An example of this would be 5 Man Conplan.